Niñera por un día
by MissLouder
Summary: [AU: Mundo Alterno] No era nada del otro mundo. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores, y eso quizás era una prueba de amor por parte del maquiavélico e hijo de puta de Albafica. Claro, de seguro lo hacía para burlarse de él, ahora, ¿alguien podía decirle como terminó cuidando a un bebé? Yaoi/¿fluff?/ Manigoldo x Albafica.


_**N**_ _otas:_ Esto salió mientras intentaba escribir Noche de tragos, y mientras miraba la hoja en blanco, la inspiración cambió de rumbo.

 _ **S**_ _inopsis_ : [AU: Mundo Alterno] No era nada del otro mundo. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores, y eso quizás era una prueba de amor por parte del maquiavélico e hijo de puta de Albafica. Claro, de seguro lo hacía para burlarse de él, ahora, ¿alguien podía decirle como terminó cuidando a un bebé? Yaoi/¿fluff?/ Manigoldo x Albafica.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** IÑERA **P** OR **U** N **D** ÍA.

 **A** ún no amanecía, no claro que no, eso sería toda una fortuna que el sol decidiera asomarse ya de una maldita vez. No habían pasado ni tres míseras horas, cuando volvió a oír ese llanto del demonio que no lo dejaba irse a las seductoras manos de morfeo.

¿Qué no se cansaba de llorar ese maldito mocoso? Debía cortarle la lengua si volvía a despertarlo.

A su lado, la persona con quien dormía, dejó salir suspiro cansado que se perdió entre los vítores ansiosos provenientes de la habitación contigua. Era aquel aire residuo de alguien que esperaba eso, y tras una pausa como si se preguntara en qué se había metido, se incorporó produciendo un rechinido de la cama. Casi pudo lamentarse por su queridísimo Albafica si no fuera porque fue ¡su puta idea de recoger a ese engendro de mierda de la calle!

O sea, ¿qué no tenían suficiente con lo que eran ahora?

Sexo, libertinaje, pasiones desenfrenadas que terminaban en sexo, cenas cálidas, amaneceres juntos, más sexo y más pasiones. ¿Acaso leyó un pedazo de libro que dijera que los niños mejoraban la relación? ¿Por qué no mejoró sus gustos de lectura por uno de Kama Sutra o películas como sexo en la ciudad? ¿Por qué, Albafica, por qué?

Tirar del bando contrario de género implicaba la maravilla de hacer el acto de reproducirse, sin hacerlo realmente. Era el comodín glorioso de que nunca sería padre y que podía "amar" a Albafica tantas veces como quisiera. Hasta cansarlo, hasta que su cuerpo no consiguiera el mecanismo de palanca para movilizarse, desvaneciéndose en la almohada. Y más tarde, oír la llamada a su jefe para pedirle el día.

Ahora, ese concepto de hermosa felicidad, se fue al diablo cuando Albafica suplantó su cansancio orgásmico por uno paternal desde que trajo a esa criatura a su nidito de amor.

Las ojeras que se pronunciaban en spárpados eran casi cuencas negras bajo sus párpados y ya su agotamiento producto de las desvelas era patente. Pasando facturas cuando en el día varias veces se había quedado dormido dejando una tarea incompleta.

Qué duro debía de ser para su queridito. Porque era comprensiblemente lógico que él se negara rotundamente —hasta que casi se le fuera el alma—, a cuidar a esa rata de mocos. Con tener que compartir a su macho con esa fea creación, era más que suficiente.

Albafica estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a restar sus noches de sueño por esa máquina de popo gratis. Bastante tuvo con tener que aceptarlo entre ellos, cuando éste había aparecido con una caja entre sus manos una noche de lluvia. Se sorprendió cuando sacó de ésta un bebé, como si sacara un conejo de un sombrero, produciéndole casi un infarto al verlo. Recordó que le hizo una inocente broma, preguntándole en qué momento había ocultado los ocho meses de embarazo. Obviamente había sido ignorado épicamente y esa noche no durmió con él porque el maldito crío le robó el terreno, y lo peor, ¡lo obligó a entrar en abstinencia!

Lo había fichado desde entonces. Ese niño era su rival. Su enemigo a muerte. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le iba a bajar el puesto de dormir con su vieja. Bastante sufrió como para voltearse y voltearlo de sexo, sólo porque ese sujeto hizo que se la jalara más de una vez, hasta que casi se le había hecho elástica.

Sólo había pasado una semana en la que Albafica se convirtió en padre soltero y sentía que no iba a tolerar un segundo más. Además del hecho que ni muerto lo iba a acompañar a ese infierno.

Se giró en la cama, oyendo como los llantos del maldito engendro fueron cobrando volumen. Hizo una nota mental, al amanecer «llega rápido, maldita sea», iría a comprarse unos tapones de oído. Ya su sueño pesado estaba perdiendo facultades productos de las fuertes lloriqueadas.

Unos pasos se oyeron en la madera y los berridos del mocoso se hicieron más agudos. Eso sólo significaba una cosa...

Mierda, no.

Y si, Albafica venía con el niño en brazos.

Ok, eso ya era personal, declarada la guerra. Bien que estaba el asunto como estaba, él aún no se consideraba acorde para cuidar un niño, nunca le gustaron los mocosos; los odiaba de hecho. Y tener que lidiar ahora con un compartimiento en la cama, aparte de llorón, feo, y hecho de excremento, era razón suficiente para hablar de ese asunto seriamente. Poner los puntos en claro, su rol de caballo activo, liderazgo alfa, seme de tiempo completo, actor playboy, y demás designaciones propias para proponer como solucionar ese problema.

Dar al niño en adopción, o dejarlo en la puerta de la casa de alguien como regalo de pascua. Sí, eso era la mejor idea. Sabía que Albafica se negaría, pero podía hacerlo cuando éste se fuera a trabajar y le inventaba una excusa que la cigüeña vino a buscar al crío.

—Manigoldo —Una mano se posó en su hombro y cuando el agudo lloriqueo casi le rozó el oído, volteó a verle fingiendo somnolencia—. Disculpa, pero, ¿puedes sostenerlo un momento?

No respondió de inmediato, y sabía que su expresión horrorizada bastó para darle respuesta.

—Sólo será un segundo —Mejoró su oferta con una pequeña sonrisa, porque incluso al meterse en ese asunto de madre de medio tiempo, Albafica no le había pedido en ningún momento ayuda.

El niño seguía removiéndose en sus brazos, como si le quemaran y casi sentía la risa del mundo burlándose de él.

—¿Si se me cae? —Se incorporó en la cama.

—No tienes que levantarte.

—¿Si llora?

—Ya está llorando, Manigoldo.

—¿Si se transforma en un extraterrestre y decide comerme, porque no soporta que esté contigo?

—Exageras.

—¿Si se muere? —Eso era más realista.

—No creo que llegue a ese extremo. —Le extendió al mocoso—. Sólo será un momento. Yo también quiero dormir y mientras comprendas que sólo es un bebé, esto acabará pronto.

¿Qué mal le había hecho?, se había convertido en una joyita de ángel por él, ya casi llegaba a la santificación y Albafica decide meterlo en otra prueba de fuego.

—¿Qué te hice? —preguntó, rogándole con la mirada que no le hiciera eso. Prometía portarse mejor, no volvería a irse de patas calientes con Kardia a los bares y renunciaría a los ruegos de ser striptease.

—Sólo será un momento —repitió y sólo su rostro agotado fue lo único que hizo que aceptara a regañadientes.

Y casi como si recibiera ácido corrosivo, sostuvo a la pequeña cosa de sollozo insufrible. Lo tuvo entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta que no pesaba nada, que era muy suave, y mierda, era tan... pequeño.

Oyó los pasos de Albafica alejarse y le entró el pánico a la sangre. ¡Que Hades le llevara!

—¡Alba-chan, no me dejes solo! —suplicó, pero éste ya desaparecía por la puerta, casi disfrutando su reacción.

Vale, podía con eso. No era nada. Respiró hondo, poniendo al bebé en la cama y estudiarlo unos segundos. No se dejaría vencer por ese niño, le plantearía quién era el rey ahí.

Paseó su mirada por él, y concluyó:

—Eres bien feo.

Y como si hubiese entendido el insulto, el berrido aumentó como un grito de guerra que le atravesó el oído.

—¡Mentira, mocoso, mentira! ¡Eres la cosa hecha de mierda más bonita que he visto!

No, eso no calmó al pequeño. Y lo que era peor, su insulto era cierto, esa pequeña bestia olía a mierda. Acercó su nariz y lo verificó, viendo el pañal minado.

—¡Albafica, creo que el maldito crío se hizo! —gritó a la puerta, esperando que éste se apiadara de él y regresara pronto. Sentía que no iba a sobrevivir. Sus segundos estaban contados. Su testamento estaba escrito, sus últimas palabras pensadas.

—Revísalo y cámbialo —La voz vino de la cocina y Manigoldo arqueó una ceja.

—¡¿Y cómo carajos hago eso?! —Antes que Albafica le respondiera, Manigoldo descifró lo que quería decir «cambiar» y con ello, añadió—: ¡No me jodas! ¡Primero muerto!

Iba a levantarse, regalarle una hermosa hilera de groserías, volverlo a insultar, pegarle con el mocoso en la cabeza y...

Escuchó los gritos del nene alejarse y cuando lo buscó con la mirada:

¡Por los dioses! ¡El engendro estaba rodando hasta el otro extremo de la cama!

Albafica le mataría si el niño terminaba con deficiencia cerebral por su culpa, sería capaz de partirle la cabeza con un bate, cortarle su orgullo macho de palo grande, sacarle las vísperas... Y, y, y...

¡¿Por qué él?!

Saltó del tiro para lograr detener al crío en su momento suicida, no se cargaría la ira de Hades por culpa de ese mocoso. ¡No en su guardia!

Lo agarró justo en la orilla y por no tener el preciso equilibrio, se fue de espaldas hacia el piso. El sonido hizo eco en la habitación, y fue la voz de Albafica la que se elevó al momento.

—¿Qué fue eso?

 _Mi alma gritando auxilio_.

—Nada, nada —Apretó contra su pecho al maldito niño y juró que cuando creciera le iba a regalar un tren de coscorrones—. Termina de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo, ¡y apúrate o perderás a tu caballo semental!

Una risita se oyó y eso le prensó una vena de la sien. El malnacido lo estaba disfrutando.

El bebé seguía en su llanto frenético, y lo balanceó torpemente para tratar de calmarlo. ¿Era así, no?

Si Kardia le viera se burlaría de por vida de él. Albafica le pagaría con Bondage las próximas noches por ello. No iba a salir ileso de eso.

Tomó al niño de los costados, subiéndolo y bajándolo para ver si hacia un efecto. Mágicamente, empezó a calmarse.

—Vamos, mocoso, coopera. —dijo, acomodándolo de nuevo en sus brazos—. No me gustas y sé que yo a ti tampoco, así que vamos a establecer una tregua. Yo no te odio y tú dejas de llorar. Te puedo conseguir a unas bebés bien buenas, así con bragas de boleros y madres que están con deliciosa maquinaria en el pecho. Así que mientras tú juegas con ellas, yo me cargo a la madre. Todos salimos ganando. Sí, te encantará.

El niño lo miró, como si tratara de entenderlo.

—Bien, bien, tenemos un trato. Pero que no se entere Alba-chan, que después aplica tus tácticas psicotraumáticas conmigo y te quedas sin tus nenas.

Dos segundos después, el llanto disminuyó. Asintió satisfecho. Carajo, debería considerar eso como un punto a favor si se quedaba sin empleo y decidía entrar al mundo bajo de trabajo. Ya había abandonado su idea de stripper, su viejo le había robado ese sueño y Albafica casi le había asesinado con la mirada cuando le planteó inocentemente la idea. Y ahora como si fuera un castigo, le prohíben ser actor porno... ¿para ser niñera? Pff, prefería ser tirado por Aldebarán antes que eso. Y eso era mucho que decir y una manera de terminar con el culo abierto como una flor.

Extendió sus brazos y se dedicó a observar de nuevo al nene cuando se había calmado. Era la primera vez que veía a uno tan cerca. Tenía la piel lívida, las mejillas regordetas y coloradas. Su cabello aún no parecía definir su color, a pesar que según el médico al que lo habían llevado había deducido que tenía cinco meses.

El mocoso empezó a balbucear, babeándose toda la mandíbula al chuparse el puño.

—Cuéntame, mocoso, ¿por qué lloras tanto? ¿Qué tiene de malo revolcarse en la mierda? —La pequeña bestia fijó su mirada, como si le preguntara si estaba hablando con él—. Sí, hablo contigo. ¿Acaso Alba-chan no hace... eso, ya sabes, poner esa voz ridícula e imitar a esas idiotas caricaturas?

Se imaginó a su queridito en modo madre, y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto esa faceta en Albafica. Sabía que se encargaba de él junto con Dégel, en asearlo y alimentarlo. Y el mocoso a comer, llorar, cagarse y volver a llorar, pero ¿alguien jugaba con la pequeña abominación?

Regresó su vista al bebé que seguía balbuceando cosas incoherentes no entendible a su idioma, mientras levantaba sus manitas y piernas, pareciendo querer chuparse el dedo jefe, supremo gordo, del pie.

Manigoldo rió, pensando que ¿no era mejor el de la mano?, bueno, era el más cercano.

—Mejor chúpate éste —Le quitó el pie y le puso el de la mano—. No eres elástico, y cuando seas grande aprenderás a chupar otras cosas.

Su mirada se fijó en la puerta y sonrió de medio de lado.

—Yo por ejemplo, me saboreo la pajilla de tu madre sustituta —susurró, acercándoselo al rostro—. Y creo que hasta tú, disfrutarías de esos sonidos.

El bebé empezó a reírse, contagiándolo inexplicablemente.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —se rió—. Bien, me agradas... —dijo, recordando el olor mágico a desecación que ya se había propagado—. ¿No te pudiste hacer en un momento menos oportuno? —lo reprendió, soportando ya el gas tóxico práctico en un pañal.

Ni de coña haría esa misión suicida.

Infló los cachetes cuando soltó un largo suspiro, ya exasperado porque Albafica estaba tardando. Una pequeña risa se oyó y cuando bajó la vista el mocoso lo observaba.

—¿Osas a reírte de mi dolor? —Lo alzó a la altura de su rostro—. Yo sabía, eres una máquina del mal traída del futuro.

Le sacó la lengua y el bebé le respondió con otra pequeña risita. Empezó a hacerle morisquetas, hasta que el crío estiró sus pequeños brazos y agarró unos de sus mechones de cabello.

—No me jales el cabello, mocoso. —le ordenó y al momento obtuvo una mueca lista y patentada para llorar—. ¡No llores, maldita sea! —Lo acercó a su cabello—. Toma.

Complacido, el pequeño tomó con sus dos manitas su cabello y al momento tiró de ellos con fuerza, sonriente enseñando su ensia sin dientes.

—¡Hijo de...! —Intentó quitárselo pero el mocoso se aferró con fuerza, mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez. Se oyeron unos pasos aproximarse y Manigoldo casi agradeció a los dioses—. ¡Alba-chan ésta cosa está atacándome!

Un suspiro que no era precisamente del engendro se escuchó, y oyendo como depositaba el biberón en la cómoda, unos brazos se extendieron para tomar a ese ser del mal.

—Ven acá —Albafica lo atrajo a su pecho, y seguidamente recogió el biberón para dárselo de beber. Inmediatamente el niño lo tomó con ambas manos y empezó a sorber la leche caliente, silenciando su llanto, calmando su histeria.

—¿Te das cuenta? —Manigoldo se recuperaba del anterior ataque—. ¡Eso es una cosa mortal!

Albafica negó con la cabeza, esbozando una cansada sonrisa, mientras se mantenía estático en su lugar, con el bebé vaciando la botella.

—Debes balancearte, Alba-chan, de lo contrario no se dormirá y sino se duerme lo dejaré llevando sol en la terraza.

Volteando para verle, aquel hombre de belleza femenina abrió los ojos en una calmada sorpresa.

—¿Sabes cuidar niños? —Hizo caso a la sugerencia y empezó a moverse sobre sus pies. Ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado de escuchar los llantos del bebé, pero tenía tanto sueño que su cerebro no mandó una señal de alarma.

—No, pero es lo que todo el mundo hace, ¿no?

Entrecerrando los ojos, Albafica se reservó cualquier otro comentario.

—Ya.

Pasaron los minutos y Manigoldo tras observar silenciosamente, se dio cuenta que Albafica lucía bastante provocable con un niño. No había enmarcado admirarle mientras su mirada celeste se concentraba en el pequeño crío, con una serena línea en sus labios que parecía hecha de conformidad.

—Ya decía yo que tenías instintos maternos. Por eso eres mi "esposa".

La tranquilidad, el momento, la tregua, todo lo anterior se fue al diablo con ese comentario. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y después de advertirle con la mirada, Albafica se dio media vuelta desapareciendo por la puerta. Dejándolo solo como un idiota.

Algo en la mirada filosa no le gustó a Manigoldo, había sido sólo un segundo y aun así sintió que protagonizó cien formas de morir. Sabía de sobra que ese hombre podía vengarse de él por llamarlo técnicamente mujer, de la peor manera posible.

Y lo sabrá él.

Por un momento un oscuro escalofrío le subió por el cuello y le hizo tragar saliva.

Debería disculparse de inmediato o lo pagaría con lágrimas de cromo.

—¡Era broma, Alba-chan!

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 _ **N** /finales_: Últimamente estoy muy payasa jaja. Este fic tiene su tiempo escrito y como para mostrar que sigo viva lo publiqué. Ya recuperé un ojo, y con él puedo escribir un poco en la pc.

Será un two-shot solamente. Y cuando cierre con una historia que tengo en emisión que todos saben cuál es, vendré con ésta.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
